The present invention relates to medical imaging. In particular, a system and method of generating a border for a region of interest is provided.
A variety of medical images are used to diagnose abnormalities or ailments, monitor bodily functions and anatomy, or guide medical professionals during medical procedures. For example, medical images are generated via magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”), computed tomography (“CT”), X-ray scans, positron emission tomography (“PET”), ultrasound, as well as other modalities. Within these images, a medical professional may want to concentrate on a specific region or area, commonly referred to as a region of interest (“ROI”).
For example, in ultrasound, a flow region for color imaging may be denoted by using ROI. The color image data shows blood flow or other motion. A border, having a border color, is used to define the dimensions of the ROI. Using an input device, a user may move the ROI to scan different parts of the image. The border of the ROI is generated as a graphics overlay. For example, when imaging data is acquired, the imaging system allocates display values for generation of the image, such as an ultrasound image showing tissue and/or blood flow information. After the generation of the image, the border color is superimposed on the image.
Using software to overlay a border of the ROI requires superimposition and memory retrieval. However, as imaging systems are reduced in size, less and less area is available for large video graphics cards as well as additional memory for storing video data. Also, by using a software graphics overlay for the border of the ROI, a lag phenomenon may occur when a user pans the ROI about a display due to the superimposition of data on stored video data.